


I Don't Care  - Destiel

by consulting_ravenclaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Multi, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, deanxCas - Freeform, destiel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_ravenclaw/pseuds/consulting_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have just moved to a new town, this time for good. They are living with Bobby, having been cut off from hunting by their father. Dean walks to the school and drops Sam off on his first day, where he meets the deputy head - one Mr Novak. After the first couple of meetings, they just happen to find reasons for more and more meetings... about Sam... obviously... *looks from side to side* </p><p>*shrugs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was awoken on this particularly dull Monday morning by his 'little' brother slapping him. Not the best way to greet the morning. He could see a slither of light sneaking past the blinds, illuminating a strip of his little brother's face.

"What the hell Sammy?" he exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his puffy eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's quarter past seven," replied Sam matter-of-factly. To the elder, he appeared way too bright eyed for this time in the morning. Half of Dean wanted to kill him, and half wanted to know his secret. God knows the eldest Winchester and mornings were not the best of friends. "And you need to take me into school today, because it's my first day and the Head Teacher wants to see you."

Dean sighed as he dragged his arm over to the bedside cabinet and checked his phone, confirming that it was in fact, just gone seven. "I don't know why he wants to see me, technically Bobby's your guardian."

Despite knowing that this was, in fact, the truth, Sam looked hurt. "Actually, he does want to see Bobby, but he's gone somewhere. 'For business', he said." As he walked out of the room he shouted over his shoulder, "Quickly! I don't want to be late!"

To which Dean let his head fall back on the pillow and drifted off to sleep

*

An hour, two arguments, and several coffees later, they got into the jet black Impala, Dean's pride and joy, and drove the five minutes to the school.

Neither spoke during that time; Sam was too nervous to talk, and Dean was still half asleep, the only things keeping him awake being the large amount of caffeine he had consumed, and the AC/DC track playing over the roar of the car's engine, to which he felt it necessary to tap his finger against the steering wheel.

Once at the school, Dean decided that there was a thing as too much silence. "You got everything?"

Sam just nodded. He didn't look at all nervous, but a brotherly bond and a look in his eyes gave it away.

"Okay, well we'd better go in, we're already slightly late, but I doubt they'll give you a detention on your first day... you're not me." The brother's smiled at each other, and Dean felt a huge fondness for this oversized fifteen year old in his care. "You'll be fine. No-one knows you here, they won't have any idea about... that."

They were shown into a reasonably plain office, with books stacked on the floor and a couple pictures on the walls, by a middle-aged receptionist, who Dean imagined could have been pretty a few years ago. Behind the desk was a man dressed in a plain black suit with a blue tie, who stood up and shook hands with them both as they entered.

"I'm assuming you're Sam Winchester," he said. His voice was deeper than Dean expected it to be, and was slightly taken aback when the stranger looked him straight in the eye and smiled, asking if he was Bobby.

"Uh no, I'm.. uh... I'm Dean, Sam's brother. Bobby's sick."

"I understand you were told to meet with the head today, but unfortunately something urgent came up, and therefore I must introduce myself to you instead. My name is Mr Novak, and I am deputy head here at the school, but I have a feeling I will also be teaching this young man English."

He shuffled a few papers around before selecting one and handing it to the younger brother.

"Sam this is your timetable for the year. I believe there is a prefect waiting outside to take you to your first lesson, I need to speak to your brother for a few minutes. I hope you will enjoy your time here, and learn a great deal."

Sam mumbled an abrupt "thank you" before standing up and scurrying out the room.

There was a short pause as he chose his words.

"Anything I... uh... need to know about Sam?" Mr Novak asked, looking up at Dean with a concerned look.

Dean thought for a bit, but couldn't think of anything. A few 'probably ought to know's, but that wasn't the question. He shook his head. "Nope... nothing."

"Okay," the deputy head said, standing up. "I think that's everything then. Unless you have any questions of course?"

"Just one," Dean started, following Mr Novak's lead and getting to his feet. "How come they let someone as young as you be deputy? Wouldn't someone more... experienced... be better for the job?"

Mr Novak smiled and sighed. "Mr Winchester, I am not as young as I appear to be. Well, as I hope I appear to be. Secondly you have no idea how much I have experienced in my time on this earth. Believe me when I say I've seen a lot."

Dean held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay." As they walked out, he continued. "Sam's a good kid, but if there's any trouble, call me. Not Bobby. You have my mobile number in the records."

"Um... okay then, thank you. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah I sure hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short  
> \- consulting_ravenclaw

When Dean returned to the dilapidated two-storey building Bobby singer called home, he was pleased to find it vacant. For as long as he could remember his life had been one long road trip, with occasional stays at Bobby's, but never anything this long. The peace and quiet of your own house, with no-one in neighbouring rooms was a strange concept to Dean, but one he was enjoying immensely, and despite the six coffees he had consumed in the past couple of hours, he found himself yawning, and before long was in a deep slumber on one of the worn-out sofas. 

When the day was slightly older, he was awoken from his dreamless sleep by the sound of Stairway to Heaven blasting through the small speakers on his phone. This was the only time the elder brother had ever been annoyed to hear Led Zeppelin playing, and feeling more tired then he had been before his nap (which had been about five hours according to his phone) he answered with a simple "Yes?"

"Hello, am I speaking to Mr Winchester?" The voice on the other end of the phone made the corners of Dean's mouth twitch a little.

"Who's asking?" Dean was curious; no-one apart from his Dad, Bobby, and Sam had his mobile number, or this one anyway. He half hoped it was a friend of John, needing his assistance on a quick hunt. But this wasn't the case.

"It's Mr Novak, I believe we met earlier when you brought your brother... Sam... in?"

 _Oh right,_ Dean thought,  _the deputy head. At least it wasn't... you know who..._

"Uh... yeah... Yeah we did." 

"Would it be possible for you to come in at around three this afternoon? Something has come up that I need to speak to you about, preferably whilst Sam is still in his lessons."

"Well..." Dean started, "I'm meant to be doing something... but..." He very nearly said 'For you I can make an exception', but stopped himself just in time. He didn't even know what made him want to say that, this was Sam's teacher for God's sake. "But I guess it can wait..." he finished, well aware that he had taken far too long to reply.

"If it's an inconvenience then-" started Mr Novak.

"No, no. It's fine." Dean interrupted, sighing. "See you at three."

Dean's immediate thought after hanging up was,  _What if they've found out? They can't have... No... There's no evidence._

Dean was rarely anxious, but now his thoughts were running wild with panic and distress. If he was feeling like this, he couldn't begin to imagine the jumble of emotions running through his little brother's head every single day.

Once the initial panic had worn off, Dean realised he hadn't eaten anything since last night, and headed into the kitchen to rifle through the cupboards.

Despite being extremely worried concerning what Sammy had done that required another meeting, Dean spent way too much of the next hour thinking about a certain deputy head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken forever...  
> Please leave feedback  
> \- consulting_ravenclaw

For the second time that day, Dean was shown into Mr Novak’s office. Out of the hundreds of schools he had been to whilst travelling, he had never had the pleasure of being sent to any office twice in one day. But instead of feeling proud of himself, he was slightly annoyed that Sam had been the reason for both visits, instead of his own actions.

The room itself was reasonably plain, but the Winchester found himself thoroughly engaged by every little detail that offered an insight, however small, into the life of the deputy head.

His careful inspection was cut short, however, by the appearance of the man himself. Being slightly less out of it than he was for their first encounter, Dean vowed to pay more attention this time.

He stood politely alert to one side, noticing for the first time a tan trenchcoat that hung on the back of the wooden framed door, swinging gently from side to side as Mr Novak softly pushed the door closed.

He motioned for Dean to sit down, and then proceeded to say something that became muffled by the sound of the lesson bell and the masses of students passing the cloudy patterned glass pane in the office door.

Dean probably could have heard what he said, if he was completely honest to himself, but he was too busy taking way too much interest in the smooth features of the deputy’s face.

Mr Novak coughed, drawing Dean back to the present, and forcing him to remember why he was here in the first place.

“Now, Mr Winchester-“

“Dean.”

“Okay, Dean. I wouldn’t normally call a parent, or guardian, and get them to come in twice in one day, but unfortunately I found it necessary in this case.” He shuffled a few bits of paper around, looking uncomfortable, before appearing to look for something on his laptop.

“I have had a couple of teacher’s come in to see me today,” Mr Novak continued, “asking if there was anything about Sam that they were supposed to know, because his behaviour was a  little concerning.

“Now, I know that I quizzed you about this earlier, but I wondered whether you might have thought more about what might be helpful to us, and what would possibly help us to help Sam.” He looked expectantly at Dean, whose mind was going frantic.

“Uh,” he said, reaching behind his head and scratching the back of his neck. “I can’t think of anything you would need to know… Um… what were the concerns of these teachers?”

“Well,” Mr Novak said, returning his gaze to his computer screen, where he must have written some notes. “This was the puzzling thing. Mr Way, his Art teacher, is vaguely alarmed by the artwork that your brother produced during the double period this morning. It appeared to be of a slightly, uh, unpleasant nature, and when anyone questioned him about it, he got extremely defensive and was on the verge of being violent. However, Mr Urie, who teaches Sam Physics, said that your brother was uncooperative, choosing not to do anything in the lesson except sit and stare into space, even during the practicals.”

“He does, uh, tend to get, um, mood-swings I think you would call them,” Dean admitted, and then, after consideration, added. “Can I see the artwork?”

“Mr Way sent me a photo of it, but just be prepared; it may be a bit disturbing.” Mr Novak pulled a picture up onto the screen, and swung it around to face Dean.

Disturbing was certainly the word. On the screen was a photo of a canvas, upon which appeared to be a painting of a brutally murdered person, but Dean knew better. He remembered this particular hunt very well, a nest of vampires that had gone exceptionally rogue. It was the first kill Sam had made, at the age of eleven.

Dean had never realised how much this might have affected his younger brother; his own first kill was too long ago for him to remember.

“Um...” Dean started, realising he had to get out of the office before he said something he shouldn’t. “There’s really nothing you need to know. He just reads a lot of horror stories. Nothing unusual for a kid his age. If you don’t mind I have a whole heap of things to do… so…”

“Oh, yes of course,” Mr Novak said, sounding almost disappointed. He stood up and went to hold the door open for Dean. “Hopefully I won’t have to see you too soon, but we will be keeping an eye on Sam.”

“Yeah sure…” Dean mumbled, leaving as fast as he could, before getting into the Impala and driving to the nearest bar.


End file.
